


Warm

by JaceGem



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I've wanted to write this for some time, This is just such a comfy and festive idea, and I finally have the chance to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceGem/pseuds/JaceGem
Summary: It's Christmas time, and that means it's time to decorate and listen to Christmasy tunes.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Christmas fic you all voted on! Thank you all so much for the support and enjoy!

     This year had been a pretty exciting on for you, you moved to a new town, made new friends, and got a really good job as waitstaff at, in your opinion, the best bar in town. Really, the ONLY bar in town, but it was still the best one you'd ever been to. The food was wonderful, the atmosphere was friendly and warm, and there was of course the added benefit of your boyfriend happening to be the owner/bartender. Of course, Grillby was a professional, so any and all interactions you two had whilst on the clock were kept friendly at best. Still, he both enjoyed and appreciated your presence in the bar. Back in the underground, he had far fewer customers than he does now that he's on the surface. All new faces, and plenty of familiar ones. Having you there to help him out, he was more than thankful. It's much easier to split the work evenly between two people than it is to try shouldering it all by himself.

     And you didn't mind helping out. Even if you weren't getting paid to do it, you still probably would just because you cared about him. He was probably the sweetest person you'd ever met. In his own way, at least. He wasn't loud about his affection, but he was very careful and thoughtful about it. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't boisterous. It was simple, quiet, but still sincere. Your relationship, of course, wasn't without its problems and its bumps in the road, but arguments never lasted long. Fighting, in your opinion, was needlessly tiring and pointless. Besides, you'd learned it was easier to pick and choose your battles than it was to fight each other on every little thing you disagreed on. And that was especially apparent now that it was the Christmas season.

     Your sense of interior decor compared to his was almost like comparing the moon to the sun. Where he liked to keep things more traditional and simplistic, you liked to really get festive and dress everything up in holly boughs and garland and tinsel and anything else that just said 'Christmas'. It was hard finding a middle ground in between two extremes. So when he asked you to stay after closing and help him decorate the bar for Christmas, you were intrigued. Not a bad idea, hardly not, it was the perfect night for it. Outside, snow fell quietly to the earth below, and the dimly lit street allowed you to forget that the rest of the world existed for just a moment. Yeah, this could be really fun! But then he walks over to the juke box.

     You're confused at first, but then you watch the screen as he flips through playlists. He lands on his personal favorite festive list. A playlist comprised entirely of soft, jazzy Christmas instrumentals. It was no secret Grillby was a fan of jazz, and that was especially true of Christmas music. He didn't mind the poppy and up beat songs, but things felt much more relaxed when it was just instrumentals playing. He walked to the back for a moment, and when he reemerged he held two boxes in his hands. He set them on the counter and called you over. You pawed through the boxes, pulling out bells and wreaths and bows of all sizes, strands of garland in red and gold, silver and green, fluffy and thin. You looked up at him and smiled. "I thought you'd like it." He said. Oh you did. You did, very much.

     The two of you got to work. Little bows tied to the wreaths and hung on the doors, blinking lights lined the windows. You hummed along with the music as you hung the decorations. In your mind, there was no better way to spend an evening than this. And from the looks of it, Grillby was enjoying himself too. You'd caught him lightly dancing to the music as he walked around the tree fluffing its branches out. It was cute, really. But you'd never breathe a word of it to him, oh no. He'd never admit to it anyway. But it was still good to see he was happy. You continued decorating, placing festive candles on every table, and bells below the wreathes. You lined the poles that held the bar up in garland, silver and gold complimenting each other perfectly, with a big candy cane bow above the top shelf liquors. You were admiring your work when you were called over to the tree.

     You grabbed the remaining garland and lights, and helped Grillby dress the tree in silver and red, twinkling lights, and bright shiny baubles and candy canes. The tree skirt was placed under, and you looked around the whole restaurant. It looked... warm. Inviting. Christmasy. And you were both happy with it. Not too much flash, but not too little so the place didn't look cheery. He wraps an arm around your shoulder, and you lean on his. This was most definitely a wonderful idea, and you're glad you got to spend this time with him. All you can really say to him before you say goodnight is, "Thank you."

    


End file.
